Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II
by Grojbandian180
Summary: Corey, Laney, Kin, and their friends try to live their lives to the fullest after Kon's death that occurred three years ago, with Grojband getting a record deal, Corey and Laney getting married, and other surprises while trying to forget some of their past. But sometimes the past doesn't want to be forgotten. Rated M for Language, Violence, and Adult Situations.
1. Non-Forgettable Memories

**Before we get started, I don't own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. This sequel starts out just about two weeks after the Madison Square Garden concert and the proposal. Also, to understand this one, you might want to read the original "A New Beginning" . But Why am I still talking here?! ENJOY :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 1: Non-Forgettable Memories

**Laney's POV.**

I feel a bit cold for some reason. . . and I feel water hitting me in the face. . . . _Did someone put me outside as a prank? _I open my eyes to see it's mid-day and it looks like it's been storming for hours. _ Where am I? _Questions zoom around my head as I stand up to see a sign that sys "Welcome To Peaceville"

_How'd I get out of town?_ "Ok Core, if this is a joke you can cut it out! Haha you got me. . . " I look around and I don't see him anywhere. My hand feels in my pocket for my phone which is where I see my reflection. . . _I'M FIFTEEN AGAIN?!_

I start freaking out trying to find someone but there's no one to find so I head into the mist leading to town. As my path becomes more clear, I hear someone in the woods next to me. . . calling my name.

"Laaaaaaannnnnnneeeeeeyyyyyyyy" It whispers making me jump back.

"W-who's there?" I start creeping towards the forest until I finally reach it. My hands push some trees out of my way to reveal nothing. Now being less worried, I turn back around to see that the road has vanished and there's just more forest.

"HELLO?! ANYONE THERE?" I try to make my way through the dense forest and finally make it to road. Looking in both directions, something shiny catches my eye. Curiously I start walking towards it and finally realize it's a wrecked bike. Running up to it, a thought pops into my head. . ._ What if someone crashed it and their hurt?! _I look everywhere for a person but nothing until I turn towards the bridge. My eyes focus a figure in my head that looks like a person. "Hey! Get away from the edge! You'll hurt yourself!"

Running for the bridge gets me thinking again. . . _Why does this all look familiar? _Once I get to the person, he turns around to reveal. . .COREY?! "Corey, what are you doing?!"

He opens his eyes and mouth but the only thing that comes out is "Laney. . . . " And he falls towards the water.

"NNNNOOOOO!" I try to reach out for him but it does nothing so I climb onto the edge and jump myself. He hits the river before me though as I follow him. Once I hit the cold water, I frantically search for my boyfriend but with no luck. As I come up for air, I feel a presence that I can't describe. It's all strange but then WOOOSSSSHHH!

I start getting pulled down by something and it won't let me go. Kicking somehow works as I float back to the top. But once I reach air I notice that I'm not in the lake anymore but I'm in a bathtub. _WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! _Trying to breathe, I fall out of the tub and try to recognize my surroundings. I keep coughing up water and make my way through a door to finally realize. . . _'This is Corey's garage. . . . .'_ Hearing noises from outside, I run over to investigate. Opening the "Groj-Door", as we called it, I see Corey, Kin and. . ._ Kon? But Kon's dead. . ._

I walk up to Core who looks a bit pissed. "Oh great, more bullshit from you!"

"Core, what's going on?" I then feel a force pushing me down and I look up to see Carrie Beff

"Can it Penn! I don't need lip from you. . ."

_'OH MY GOD! I've gotta save Kon!' _I find strength to get up just to be tackled by Lenny.

"Lenny?! Get off me!" I struggle till I finally push him off and jump up but I slip and fall down again. . . Once I rise to my feet I see that it's too late. . .Kon has been killed again. . . I turn and puke my guts out in the streets and wipe my mouth before. . .

WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I turn to see a car heading straight for me. Before I can get out of the way, I know it's too late till it finally hits me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I scream as all I see is darkness. The fear inside me is so strong that I can't stop but I feel someone holding me and telling me. . . "LANEY! IT'S OK IT WAS ALL A DREAM!"

I stop screaming and open my eyes to see myself in my bedroom completely unharmed, and see the person comforting me, my fiancé Corey Riffin. "Lanes, shh. Don't worry. . ." He tries keeping me calm as he holds me in his arms and rocks slowly back and forth. "It was THAT dream again wasn't it?"

I lift my head up and nod as tears fall slowly from my eyes. Corey brings me in for a tighter hug as I try to forget our depressing past moments. While hoping to stop crying in Corey's chest, He starts singing slowly.

**(Donna De Lory - My Destiny)**

_**I remember memories  
From a long, long time ago**_

I look up at him and I form a small smile.

_**I can hear you calling me  
To never let you go**_

"Laney, I'll never let anything happen to you. . ." Corey kisses me as I let go of all feelings in my muscles. flips me over and we break away from the kiss. I look at him seductively and he smiles back. "I love you Corey Riffin. . "

"And I love you, Future Laney Riffin."

We continue to kiss till I fall asleep with him holding me.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**No One's POV.**

Corey wake up to find Laney still wrapped in his arms. Looking at his watch, once they went back to sleep, he only slept for an hour and a half. Shrugging it off, Corey kisses Laney on her forehead. "Wake up beautiful, time to start the day. . ."

She smiles and yawns before she gets up. "Sorry about the freak out again last night." She gives him her puppy dog face so he'll have an easier time forgiving her. "Lanes, not the puppy dog face." Corey cover my eyes and Laney doesn't stop. "It's OK, after that we only slept for another hour and a half." Laney stops the face as Corey uncovers his eyes. She gets up to stretch and goes to the bathroom for her shower.

After Laney turns the shower on and undresses, she stares at herself in the mirror, trying to scan every inch of her body. Especially looking at her stomach, she sighs and gets into the shower.

A minute goes by as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair when she hears a noise that sounded like the door closing. "Corey? Babe is that you?" She calls out but no response so she shrugs it off and continues. Laney then proceeds to put conditioner in her had but a drip gets in her eye. "OWW!" She flinches backwards and instead of falling back to the wall, she falls into Corey's arms. She's shocked by this but is happier than ever right now.

"I can fix that. . ." He helps her back up and washes the conditioner out. Once feeling better, Laney turns to her fiancé who hugs her tightly and they kiss passionately. Steam rises from the shower so nothing can be seen. Laney moans and groans louder and louder as handprints are showing on the shower door.

* * *

**Chapter One: Completed. Just for heads up, I won't be able to update this story as fast as the original because I'm working on both this one and BloodBath. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, with this story I will be able to update once a week so please don't be mad lol. Tell me what you guys think, I love to read your reviews. Anyways, Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	2. Welcome Back To Peaceville

**Like usual lol I don't Own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 2: Welcome Back To Peaceville

**Laney's POV.**

After our special shower ends, we both go downstairs to the kitchen where Corey makes pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I set four plates at the table and go wake Kin and Jake. I walk up to Kin's door and knock before going in. "Kin, time to get up smart dude." I sigh when I see him half out of his bed. He then looks up at me without his glasses but with a confused look. "Hangovers suck don't they?" I ask him. He nods back and grabs his forehead as I chuckle. "Did Jessica steal your glasses again?" He looks back up and frantically searches for them.

"Ah, it's OK. I have contacts." He then smiles and nods.

"But. . didn't Jessica steal THOSE two months ago?"

His eyes get wide as he realizes the mistake. "FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!"

I can't help but laugh at this, though I do feel bad for him. "Five minutes." He tells me and I walk out of his room.

I go wake up Jake who, surprisingly, didn't have a hangover. He was firmly asleep in his bed. "Yo Jake, time for breakfast." He responds, stretches, and gets up.

I get back to the kitchen to see the plates are filled with delicious foods. It's STILL amazing how Core can cook this fast. He turns and looks at me and smiles. "You still look surprised? We've known each other since forever."

"I know but, still."

"Well," He starts walking towards me. "Good thing my Dad was a cook a long time ago." Corey then spins me around a few times before I finally fall in his arms. "Hello Baby!" He then kisses me for a good thirty seconds. As I stand back up he starts whispering in my ear. "When are we gonna announce it?"

"After the concert. . . " I smile and kiss my fiancé back as he rubs my stomach. The rest of the group comes out and we start breakfast. While eating, we start with Band news.

"Ok guys." Corey starts. "Now remember that today's concert at Peaceville's Sludgefest isn't to bring back painful memories. . . It's to bring back good ones. If you feel that we should go, we will. Don't worry, we're all in this together. . ."

"We won't back down Corey, there may be haunting thoughts but it's our hometown." Kin reassures Corey.

"Yeah, we agreed to do this and we're gonna follow up on it." Jake finishes. Corey looks at me and I nod back.

"Grojband Rocktivate!" We all say before finishing up our breakfast. An hour goes by before we load up into the Groj-Van and head to the airport.

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

**Corey's POV.**

After our Groj-Jet gets up, I suddenly get air sick, weird never happened to me before. I hurry to the bathroom and start puking. after a good minute and a half, I flush the toilet and wash my hands and face. I wipe the cold water off with a towel and look at myself in the mirror until. . . BANG!

A flash of bright lights fill the mirror and I watch as my reflection disappears and is replaced with. . . KON'S REFLECTION?! He looks straight at me in some sort of zombified state.

"K-Kon?! You're dead!" I rub my eyes and he's ton but all these random images and sounds flow through the mirror like a gun firing, a wall breaking and people running through it, a knife being pressed up against someone's neck but all the sounds silence when I hear a voice echo through my ears.

"Corey, wake up babe!" I hear Laney's angelic voice and I finally wake up. I've been asleep the whole time and we finally land at Peaceville community airport.

Throughout the day before the concert at Sludgefest, we took the time to look into our past. Laney and I went back to the old garage, Kin and Jake visited their old houses, and we all got to pay our respects at Kon's grave. But now it's time for the concert. We're all ready as Mayor Mellow gives us an intro. "Give it up for your own hometown band, Grojband!"

The crowd goes nuts as we come on stage. I go towards the mic. "Hello again Peaceville, Sorry we haven't been around much but we're changing that right now! Here's one that you may remember:"

_**(Linkin Park - Numb)**_

**_Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
_**

**_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]_**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired so much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you._**

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me_**  
**_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_**  
**_Cause everything that you thought I would be_**  
**_Is falling apart right in front of you._**

**_[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow],_**  
**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_**  
**_[caught in the undertow,just caught in the undertow]_**  
**_And every second I waste is more than I can take._**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired_**  
**_So much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you._**

**_And I know_**  
**_I may end up failing too_**

**_But I know_**  
**_You were just like me_**  
**_With someone disappointed in you._**

**_I've become so numb_**  
**_I can't feel you there_**  
**_I've become so tired_**  
**_So much more aware_**  
**_I'm becoming this all I want to do_**  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you_**

**_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
[tired of being what you want me to be]  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
[tired of being what you want me to be_**

The crowd loved us again, as we continue to play songs throughout the evening.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) WICKED COOL TRANSITION! ***

* * *

Before long, we're on our last song for the night with the sun almost done setting, Laney and I took the stage for a duet

_**(Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens - Everyday)**_

**_Corey: Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So, I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_**

**_Laney: Make it last forever_**  
**_And never give it back_**  
**_Corey: It's our turn_**  
**_And I'm loving where we're at_**

**_Both: Because this moments really all we have_**

**_Corey: Everyday of our lives,_**  
**_Laney: Wanna find you there,_**  
**_Wanna hold on tight_**  
**_Corey: Gonna run_**  
**_Both: While we're young and keep the faith_**  
**_Corey: Everyday_**  
**_Both: From right now_**  
**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**  
**_Laney: Take my hand_**  
**_Corey: Together we will celebrate_**  
**_Laney: Will celebrate_**  
**_Both: Oh, Everyday_**

**_Laney: They say that you should follow_**  
**_Corey: And chase down what you dream_**  
**_Laney: But if you get lost and lose yourself_**  
**_Corey: What does is really mean?_**  
**_Laney: No matter where we're going_**  
**_Corey: Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are_**  
**_Laney: There's more to life_**  
**_Both: When we listen to our hearts_**  
**_And because of you, I've got the strength to start_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there,_**  
**_Wanna hold on tight_**  
**_Gonna run while we're young_**  
**_And keep the faith._**

**_Everyday_**  
**_From right now,_**  
**_Gonna use our voices_**  
**_And scream out loud, take my hand_**  
**_Together we will celebrate_**  
**_Laney: Oh, Everyday_**

**_Corey: We're taking it back,_**  
**_We're doing it here together_**  
**_Laney: It's better like that_**  
**_And stronger now than ever_**  
**_Corey: We're not gonna lose._**  
**_Laney: 'Cause we get to choose_**  
**_Both: That's how it's gonna be_**

**_Everyday of our lives,_**  
**_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._**  
**_Gonna run while we're young_**  
**_And keep the faith_**  
**_Keep the faith!_**

**_Everyday of our lives,_**  
**_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_**  
**_Gonna run while we're young_**  
**_And keep the faith._**

**_Everyday_**  
**_Corey: Everyday_**  
**_Laney: From right now,_**  
**_Corey: From right now_**  
**_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_**  
**_Laney: Take my hand;_**  
**_Corey: Take my hand_**  
**_Both: Together we_**  
**_Both: Will celebrate_**

**_Corey: Everyday!_**  
**_Laney: Everyday!_**  
**_Corey: Yeah!_**

Like usual, we didn't stop pleasing the crowd. We see Kin and Jake ready to leave the stage but Laney tells them to stay while I inform the audience. "Thank you Peaceville, we love you guys! Without you none of this would've been possible!" I tell them and they cheer once I say this but they settle down again. "Well before we go, we have a big announcement." Laney stands by my side as Kin and Jake look confused. I turn back to the audience. "I'm sure you guys saw me propose to Laney two weeks ago from Madison Square Garden. . ." I hear the audience reply happily. "Well we have big news. . . We're going to be taking a few months off soon because Laney. . .is pregnant!" The crowd roars in happiness and cheering.

We turn back to Kin and Jake who's mouths hang open. I can't help but laugh when a bug flies in Kin's mouth. But when I turn my head back to the crowd, I hear a giant BANG!

I look in the audience to see where it came from, maybe it was my imagination. . . I turn to Laney, who's holding her hands across her mouth and is looking at me in horror. "Lanes, what's wrong?"

I hear screams in the audience towards me. That's when I look at my chest and see a hole with blood squirting out of it. Everything moves in slow motion as I fall to my knees as Laney tries to help. I can't hear wall except for Laney's pleas for paramedics. I start becoming very, very dizzy before everything finally fades to black.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNNN! Please don't hate me for the ending. It's all apart of a big plot that'll hopefully be bigger than the first. Please review the story so far, I love to hear people's responses. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	3. Breakout

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit lol Anyways I Don't Own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 3: Breakout

**No One's POV.**

It's been few hours since the incident and Laney's pacing back and forth in the hospital lobby, hoping and praying that Corey's ok. Kin and Jake have tried to calm her down but their efforts have failed. She look at her fingers realizing that she's bitten all her nails.

"Laney?" A familiar voice is heard coming from behind her. She turn to see Jeff Buxton, Corey's cousin, and Chris, Trina's husband, approach her. Laney runs up and hugs them both while trying to keep her tears from falling. "Hey Jeff. . . Chris. . " Is all that can escape her mouth at this point. A minute of awkward silence goes by until she break it.

"Uh. . . how's Trina? Haven't seen her since . . . that day. . ."

Chris turns to her. "She's doing good, she couldn't really make it because she got food poisoning. . ." Chris sighs while looking at Jeff and Laney.

"Ms. Penn?" A doctor call her name out and she quickly runs over to him

"How's Corey? Please tell me he's ok. . ."

"Don't worry Ms. Penn, he's all right. The shot was not fatal but he'll need to be here for a few weeks. He may be resting, but you can go in and see him one at a time though."

Laney follow him through the hospital until they come to a door labeled: 180-B. The doctor turns around and motions her in. As she step into the room, Corey is seen lying there, helpless and limp as he looks at her.

"Hey . . . Ow." He grabs his chest in pain as he sits up in the bed. Laney runs up to him and hugs him tightly until he winces. "Oh sorry." She sniff the tears back up.

"It's ok Lanes, don't worry about it."

"But I have to worry. Core, you almost died tonight."

"Yeah but I didn't, that's the important part."

"But if you didn't I . . . I don't think I would be able to live with myself. . "

"Laney, please don't talk like that, you must think of your future with our child in case something does happen."

She moves a chair next to his bed and lays her head on his lap. "I'm just glad your safe. . ." Laney says as Corey starts rubbing her back.

"I'm happy that nothing happened to you Lanes." Laney raises her head and they stare into each other's eyes. Corey captures her pink lips with his as Laney wraps her arms around his neck to become closer physically. They break away after a minute for air and they lie down together. Laney pulls out her iPhone and they hook the earbuds to their ears as she sets a song or two to play.

_**(Mötley Crüe - Home Sweet Home)**_

**_You know I'm a dreamer  
But my heart's of gold  
I had to run away high  
So I wouldn't come home low_**

**_Just when things went right_**  
**_Doesn't mean they were always wrong_**  
**_Just take this song and you'll never feel_**  
**_Left all alone_**

**_Take me to your heart_**  
**_Feel me in your bones_**  
**_Just one more night_**  
**_And I'm comin' off this_**  
**_Long & winding road_**

**_I'm on my way_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Home sweet home_**  
**_Tonight, tonight_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Home sweet home_**

**_You know that I've seen_**  
**_Too many romantic dreams_**  
**_Up in lights, fallin' off the silver screen_**

**_My heart's like an open book_**  
**_For the whole world to read_**  
**_Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams_**

**_I'm on my way_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Home sweet home_**  
**_Tonight, tonight_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Just set me free_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**

**_I'm on my way_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_I'm on my way_**  
**_Just set me free_**  
**_Home Sweet Home_**

Laney opens her eyes and looks up to see Corey's fallen asleep. She kisses his cheek before going back to her original position to fall asleep too.

_**(Boston - More Than A Feeling)**_

**_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
I closed my eyes and I slipped away_**

**_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_**  
**_When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_**  
**_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_**  
**_'till I see Marianne walk away_**  
**_I see my Marianne walkin' away_**

**_So many people have come and gone_**  
**_Their faces fade as the years go by_**  
**_Yet I still recall as I wander on_**  
**_as clear as the sun in the summer sky_**

**_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_**  
**_When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_**  
**_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_**  
**_'till I see Marianne walk away_**  
**_I see my Marianne walkin' away_**

**_When I'm tired and thinking cold_**  
**_I hide in my music, forget the day_**  
**_and dream of a girl I used to know_**  
**_I closed my eyes and she slipped away_**  
**_She slipped away_**

**_It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)_**  
**_When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)_**  
**_I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)_**  
**_'till I see Marianne walk away_**

**Corey's POV.**

I wake up still in the hospital with Laney by my side and my arm around her. "Lanes, wake up. . " She rises with her hair in a mess so I fix it for her as she's coming to. "What time is it?" She asks before I look at her phone.

"Uh. . It's about Eleven at night. . " I say. "I think visiting hours are over but I don't think they care if YOU'RE here."

She shrugs it off and lies back in my arms. I reach for the remote and it turns to Channel 7 News.

"Good Evening, I'm Buzz Newsworthy."

"And I'm Chance Happening for Action News at Eleven. Today was Grojband's return to Peaceville after the band had left this town several years ago. Once the concert ended however, a member of the audience shot the band's lead singer and co-manager, Corey Riffin, in his chest."

I hear that and a shiver goes down my back because of the memory.

"That's right Chance, Police have yet to apprehend the criminal who's caused this event BUT, they were able to get a glimpse of him or her who did it via a security camera."

Laney looks up immediately and we both see the person who shot me. On the T.V. it shows a person holding a pistol who's wearing a mask and wearing a dark green hoodie with the hood up. I recognize something though. "I know that person." I point to the screen and Laney looks at me confused.

"How can you tell who that is? They're wearing a mask."

"I've seen that mask before but. . . I can't remember where. . ."

"A lot of people could own that mask Core. . ." Laney reassures me.

"Yeah. . . I guess you're right. . " We lie back down and continue to watch as Buzz changes the subject.

"Police are still trying to find the wanted fugitives who escaped from Peaceville Penitentiary only two days ago."

My eyes widen as Laney and I look at each other. "You don't think. . . " Laney started.

We both turn back to the screen as a list of the fugitives are shown. Laney and I quickly scan each name until we finally get to who we were praying wasn't on the list. . . Prisoner #C-14 Escaped - Carrie Beff.

* * *

**Looks like Grojband better watch out for Carrie. Anyways, GIVE ME SOME CRITICISM! I love reading your guys' reviews and comments! Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	4. Forgiving Past Mistakes

**Like usual, I don't own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. You also may not understand some stuff if you didn't read the first one "A New Beginning". Enjoy :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 4: Forgiving Past Mistakes

**Laney's POV.**

Police have still been searching for Carrie ever since we found out about her breakout. Unfortunately for us, no one can leave the town. They have roadblocks everywhere with officers guarding them 24/7. Because of this, we all stay at Corey's old house for the time being though Core's still in the hospital.

As I'm watching random YouTube videos on my phone, my stomach starts growling so I get up to go to Belchy's. I walk outside and notice the car we rented is gone. . .That's when I remember that Kin and Jake went to visit Trina and Jake. So I decide to walk, hopefully I can get the bad thoughts cleared out of my head. _I still can't believe Carrie broke out! Did she plan this? Was she going to get revenge on all of us? UGH! This is seriously stressing me out_.

Still walking downtown, I can't shake the feeling of Corey in the hospital. . . _What if he DID die? I wouldn't know how to live with myself._ I try to forget it by putting my earbuds in and listening to random music. The song starts playing and what do you know? The song seems perfect for this situation.

_**(Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles)**_

**_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Starin' blankly ahead,_**  
**_Just makin' my way,_**  
**_Makin' a way through the crowd._**

While the song is playing, everywhere I look all I see are memories of the band and I. This makes me tear up.

_**And I need you,**_  
_**And I miss you,**_  
_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall into the sky,**_  
_**Do you think time**_  
_**would pass me by?**_  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_  
_**If I could just see you...**_  
_**Tonight.**_

As I continue walking, every time I blink I keep seeing moments from my life when Corey would look at me and smile.

**_It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me._**

**_'Cause everything's so wrong_**  
**_And I don't belong._**  
**_Livin' in your precious memory._**

**_'Cause I need you,_**  
**_And I miss you,_**  
**_And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall into the sky,_**  
**_Do you think time_**  
**_would pass me by?_**  
**_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**  
**_If I could just see you..._**  
**_Tonight._**

**_I, I, don't wanna let you know_**  
**_I, I, drown in your memory._**  
**_I, I, don't wanna let this go._**  
**_I, I, don't._**

**_Makin' my way downtown,_**  
**_Walkin' fast,_**  
**_Faces pass and I'm homebound._**

**_Starin' blankly ahead,_**  
**_Just makin' my way,_**  
**_Makin' a way through the crowd._**

**_And I still need you,_**  
**_And I still miss you,_**  
**_And now I wonder..._**

**_If I could fall into the sky,_**  
**_Do you think time_**  
**_Would pass.. us by?_**  
**_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**  
**_If I could just see you..._**

**_oh oh_**

**_If I could fall into the sky,_**  
**_Do you think time would pass me by?_**  
**_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_**  
**_If I could just see you._**

**_If I could just hold you..._**  
**_Tonight._**

The song ends and there's so much guilt in my mind. I wipe away my tears to see that the town is kinda deserted, not really surprising though. The next song starts up which is "I Want You Back" but I turn it off before it starts.

I continue walking down the street and I can't help it. . . Throughout the entire walk so far, I've felt like I was being followed but every time I turn around, no one was there. I shrug it off and turn back to start walking again and a force quickly pulls me off into the alley next to me. Right when I start to scream, I feel a hand cover my mouth as I'm being dragged further into the alley. Once reached the end, I'm placed up against the wall and I'm too scared to see who it is. I keep my eyes closed as the hand is released from my mouth. "P-Please. . . I'll give you anything just please don't kill or rape me. . . " I shudder as the person still pins me to the wall.

"Heh, you're just as paranoid as I remember." That voice seemed so familiar. . . . Who is that?! I slowly open my eyes to see a man with a shaved head who was wearing an orange jumpsuit. My eyes widen as I still recognize him.

"L-Lenny?!"

"Yeah, it's me. . " He loosens his grip on me. "I kinda escaped with Carrie the other day. . ."

I hear this come from his mouth and I look back and forth looking to see if Carrie was with him. "Please Lenny, let me go! You and Carrie don't have to-"

"Please Laney you must listen to me. . ." He cuts me off. "Carrie wasn't the one that shot Corey."

I'm not sure I believe him. "Wha? Why should I trust you?"

He starts looking back and forth after hearing noises. "Look, Carrie and I were nowhere near the concert that night. Please! I know we had our rivalry in the past and I'm devastated that I killed Kon but. . ."

I start tearing up again once he mentions this. "Laney, over the past few years in prison, everyone's expected Carrie and I to be pissed but we're not! You have to believe me!" From my right, I can hear sirens and I think Lenny can hear them too. "Shit!"

I turn back to him. "Did you guys plan the breakout?"

He shakes his head at me. "No, we don't know who did. I may have a theory but I'm not sure." The sirens keep getting closer. "Laney please believe me when I say this." He starts running to my right. "It wasn't Carrie!" I see him jump over a fence and takes a right turn without looking back.

_Why did he tell me this? He's probably lying so he can fool us in some sort of plan. . . But he's not smart enough. . . I gotta get to Corey!_ As I start running to get to the hospital, it starts pouring out of nowhere. I haven't seen this mud rain since Corey's suicide attempt.

**Corey's POV.**

I look out the hospital window to see that it's pouring bringing back painful memories. _UGH!_ I grab my head in pain. _Maybe T.V. will help_. . . I grab the remote from my side just as FLASH!

The lights go out in my room but for some reason, the power is still on. _Must be an electrical problem_. . . I turn on the T.V. to see nothing's really on, mostly static as I flip through the channels. Though once I finally get a channel, all I see is an old black and white music video.

_**(The Moody Blues - Nights In White Satin)**_

**_Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters Ive written,  
Never meaning to send._**

**_Beauty Id always missed_**  
**_With these eyes before,_**  
**_Just what the truth is_**  
**_I cant say anymore._**

**_cause I love you,_**  
**_Yes, I love you,_**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**

**_Gazing at people,_**  
**_Some hand in hand,_**  
**_Just what Im going thru_**  
**_They can understand._**

**_Some try to tell me_**  
**_Thoughts they cannot defend,_**  
**_Just what you want to be_**  
**_You will be in the end,_**

**_And I love you,_**  
**_Yes, I love you,_**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**

**_Nights in white satin,_**  
**_Never reaching the end,_**  
**_Letters Ive written,_**  
**_Never meaning to send._**

**_Beauty Id always missed_**  
**_With these eyes before,_**  
**_Just what the truth is_**  
**_I cant say anymore._**

**_cause I love you,_**  
**_Yes, I love you,_**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**

**_cause I love you,_**  
**_Yes, I love you,_**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**  
**_Oh, how, I love you._**

I kinda like the song to tell the truth but the music video was pretty bland. BAM! I jump a bit to my left to see that the window has shattered and there's a giant tear in the screen. Jumping back made my chest hurt a bit but not much. I look for my call button to get a nurse or doctor in here but as I press it, there's no sound, no lighting, the button was useless. I drop everything and turn to get out of the bed but I suddenly get tackled back into it by the hooded figure that shot me. It pin me to my bed and start choking me as I try to fight him or her off.

"How's the stitches?" The voice sounds distorted. . . Must be a voice changer. The figure then grabs my chest and twists it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I scream out in pain as I feel a few stitches popping. I overcome the pain and punch the figure in the face. As it's looking for something, my vision gets more blurry by the second and I grab my chest in agonizing pain. The figure then looks back at me and points the gun in my face.

"You should've never messed with me. . ." It says as I slam my eyes shut. BOOOOOOOOOOM!

I feel nothing, not even the pain in my chest. I open my eyes to see the room is empty except for me and the lights are still out. The electricity is working so I try the call button again. BING! A red light comes on as it signals for a nurse. _Was it all just a hallucination? I'm definitely going crazy._ I cup my face in my hands and let out a giant sigh. Letting my hands down, I turn to my left with my eyes widening as I see something that made my spine shiver in fear. . . . The glass was still broken, the screen still ripped, and the mask of the figure was hanging from a nail.

* * *

**More Drama! More Action! What more can a sequel have? Well I just told ya. Please tell me how ya feel, I love reading your guys' reviews and comments. It helps me write better. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	5. Gone

**Like usual, I Don't Own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. Hopefully this story has kept you interested so far. Just wait lol Like the original "New Beginning" I have this giant plan for the story. Anyways, why do you guys let me keep talking XD. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 5: Gone

**Laney's POV.**

As I rush into the hospital, everyone stares at me but I couldn't care in the slightest. I run up to the front desk to find woman named Sophia (According to her name tag) looking surprised and scared at me. "Yes, hi uh. . . Can I get a visitor's pass please? It's an emergency I gotta see Corey Riffin in room 180-B."

"Uh. . . Sure. . ." She nervously looks for a pass for me while I take notice of myself in a mirror behind her. My mascara's running, I look exhausted, I have marks from Lenny on my neck and wrists, I look like I'm possessed! I wipe my mascara just as Sophia comes back with my pass. "What is your name Miss?"

"Laney Penn. . ." I feel myself still shaking from the ordeal I've been through. She hands me my pass and I quickly take off. While going through the hospital, I notice all of these people really sick and I cover my eyes so the thought of Corey like that doesn't cross my mind. It feels like forever till I get to Corey's room. I walk in to see police officers and doctors but no Corey. Becoming more and more worried, I run up to one of the doctors. "What happened to Corey?!"

"I'm sorry Miss, you can't be in here right now." He's trying to get me out of the room which makes me go mad with rage. "WHERE IS MY FIANCÉ?!"

Everyone in the room stops and looks at me once I say this and the doctor stops struggling with me. He takes a look at my pass. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Penn. Um. . . Your Fiancé . . . He's. . . "

I am about to tear up, I think I know what he's going to say. "Corey left. . . " The tears stop flooding my eyes for a second. "What do you mean gone?"

"Well. . . He called the nurse into his room about something but about five minutes she realized she forgot something in his room and when she got here, he was gone. . "

My brain is racing with questions, trying to make sense of this. "How. . . Wha. . . How does a patient get up and walk out of here?"

"Well I'm not sure, but do you know where he would've gone?" His question makes me think. . . . nothing comes to mind. "Sorry no. . "

He walks me into the hallway and gives me Corey's phone. "If we find any information about his disappearance, we'll contact you immediately." The doctor then goes back into the room. I take this moment to think as I make my way back to the front of the building. But once I step outside, I'm suddenly attacked by news reporters. .

"Laney! Laney!"

"Over Here Laney!"

"Ms. Penn!"

I ignore and make my way through them before I quickly run to get back to Corey's house. On the way, I call Kin and Jake, though it takes forever for them to answer, Jake finally picks up

"Hey Laney, what's up?"

"You and Kin haven't seen Corey have you?!"

"Woah Laney, why are you shouting?"

"Corey left the hospital."

"Well that's great! He got released early?"

"No, no he uh. . . left by himself. . "

"What?! OK Kin and I will search around town."

"K, I'm heading back to the house in case he's there."

"We'll check in if anything happens."

"Ok bye." I hang up and run as fast as I can to the house.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) RAINY DAY TRANSITION! ***

* * *

I finally reach the house and run straight to the garage. "Core? You here?" I call out to him but no answer. Going out on a long shot, I check Trina's old room, nothing. Quickly running into the house, I still can't find him. His old bedroom, nothing, His parent's bedroom, nothing. I collapse on the living room couch and sigh knowing I may never see him again. BANG!

I hear a noise as if something fell. . .Where did that come from? After a few seconds it hits me THE BASEMENT! Jumping off the couch, I make my way to the basement to find a weakened Corey lying on the futon where we shared our second kiss on. "Core!"

He turns to me and smiles with pain in his face. I run over to him and hug him as tightly and carefully as I can. "Lanes! I missed ya!"

"How and why did you leave the hospital?" We break from our hug and he starts explaining. "Well. . ."

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

**Corey's POV.**

The nurse didn't notice the mask hanging from the broken window, she must've been blind. . . I quickly get up while holding my chest in pain as I close my door and lock it. "Ok Corey, THINK! That psychopath knows you're here. . . Where can I go?" That's when I look up at the window. I run over to it and open the screen. My eyes widen to reveal a four story drop. I hit the side of the window in anger. "DAMMIT!" I turn around and look at my bed. . . It gives me an idea. Looking through the bathroom and small areas, I find a few towels and elastic.

A minute or so goes by as I finish the tying everything together. I wrap one end to the bed and throw the other end out the window. It reaches the ground, YES! I quickly clean the glass off the window and I throw the mask through it. Climbing out, I cut my foot on the edge but I don't really care at the moment.

Starting to shimmy myself down the building, I realize. . This was an idiotic idea and The people in movies makes this look WAAAYYY too easy.

It's not till I get to the second story that I feel the makeshift rope was becoming looser, I look up and hear a SNAP! The elastic apparently broke because I start falling and it takes me about five seconds till I hit the cold, hard, wet ground.

I grab my head and back in pain as I quickly get up, grab the mask, and try to head home."

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

* * *

"And that's what went down. ." The pain in my chest is unbearable but I try to get through it. "The reason WHY I left is because the person who shot me knew where I was." I pull the mask up from under the futon and hand it to Laney who's in utter shock. "Where. . . Where did you get that?" She takes the creepy hockey mask and examines it.

"I found it. . it was hanging above my broken window before I left. I had this weird hallucination but it felt real. . " I explain to Laney what happened the best way I could. "I'm not sure what happened, if it was real or not. . But one thing I'm sure of is that. . .I think it was Carrie."

Laney then looks back up at me, her face looks kinda nervous and guilty. "Lanes, you ok?" I place my hand on her shoulder and she sighs.

"Core, I can't keep secrets from you. . . Earlier, I ran into Lenny and-"

"Oh God Lanes, did he do anything to you?! Do I have to kick his ass?!" I starts to stand up but my back and chest hurt too much and I fall back onto the couch.

"No Core, he didn't hurt me. . . He told me. . . That Carrie didn't shoot you, and someone broke them out. He didn't know but he ran off when sirens came into distance."

I look at Laney and pull her close. "Laney, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you. . ." I hug her tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. . " We break away from the hug and she looks at me for about ten seconds before she leans in and grabs my head to pull me into a deep french kiss with her tongue probing his with much vigor. "Mmmmmm." She murmured as I aggressively ravaged the inside of her mouth with my tongue.

She reached down to the lower part of his abdomen where she slips her hand down my pants and I can feel myself getting hard.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) SEXY TIME TRANSITION! ***

* * *

We lie on the futon naked in each other's grasp as I kiss her on her forehead. "I love you with all my heart Laney. . . "

"I'll always love you too Core." She giggles and turns on the radio where one of our favorite songs plays as we drift off into sleep.

**_(Journey - Don't Stop Believin')_**

**_Just a small town girl  
Livin in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_**

**_Just a city boy_**  
**_Born and raised in south Detroit_**  
**_He took the midnight train going anywhere_**

**_A singer in a smoky room_**  
**_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_**  
**_For a smile they can share the night_**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting_**  
**_Up and down the boulevard_**  
**_Their shadows searching in the night_**  
**_Streetlight people_**  
**_Living just to find emotion_**  
**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**_Working hard to get my fill_**  
**_Everybody wants a thrill_**  
**_Payin anything to roll the dice_**  
**_Just one more time_**

**_Some will win, some will lose_**  
**_Some are born to sing the blues_**  
**_Oh, the movie never ends_**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting_**  
**_Up and down the boulevard_**  
**_Their shadows searching in the night_**  
**_Streetlight people_**  
**_Living just to find emotion_**  
**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin  
Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop believin_**  
**_Hold on_**  
**_Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin  
Streetlight people_**

**_Dont stop believin_**  
**_Hold on to that feelin_**  
**_Streetlight people_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 is complete. It's about 4:30 in the morning so I thought I would write Chapter 5 now instead of later lol. If I'd written it later, it probably would've turned out very different than this one XD. Be sure to review this story, I love to read your guys' comments. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, anything about the story. Compare it to the first one if you want! **

**Anyways, Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	6. A Killer Party

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been going through a lot of problems lately. . . . But that's a different story. I DON'T own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 6: A Killer Party

**Laney's POV.**

Corey's stitches healed up within about two and a half weeks, it's still amazing how fat it happened. The police still haven't found the crazy who shot him, though I kinda hope they don't find Carrie or Lenny. I wake up in Corey's bed without him next to me but I do hear his shower going. As I get up and yawn I look at my stomach to see my baby bump has gotten bigger. Throughout all of my mood swings, cravings and why not, I'll be glad to see him or her in four months.

"Soon, my little one. . . soon." I whisper and rub the bump. I get out of bed and decide not to change for a while but instead to go make breakfast but once I reach the bottom step I hear knocks at the door. Opening the door, I wasn't expecting this. Lenny was standing on the welcome mat looking ready to knock again. "Hey Laney. . . ."

"Lenny, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk. . . " For some odd reason, I can't find a reason to slam the door in his face. I motion him in. "Ok. . . Come in. . ." As I close the door behind me, I see Lenny being shoved against the wall by Corey. "What are you doing here Newman?!"

"Core please stop! He's only here to talk." I grab his wrist and he slowly backs away. "Well. . . .OK. But if you even try anything, the last thing you'll see is my fist."

Lenny starts looking a bit more worried than before. "No prob Corey. . . I just wanted to discuss the whole situation."

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** A LONG TALK TRANSITION! ***

* * *

About thirty minutes go by as Lenny tells us EVERYTHING. The last few years in prison. . . . The breakout. . . And we slowly believed him. Carrie wasn't the figure. Corey puts his hand on mine and starts looking concerned. "Well. . . who do you think it is?"

Lenny thinks for about ten seconds. "Well, it's gotta be someone that has a grudge against you guys. . . Could it be Trina?"

I look at Corey and he looks back at me. "Well," He started. "I haven't seen Trina since. . . I punched her. . . I haven't even talked to her. . But I don't think it would be her."

"Well. . . I don't think it could be anyone else. Kim and Konnie were released a year ago but they moved to Sunset Beach after seeing the ocean from a video you guys were in. . . Anyways I gotta get back to Mina's"

"That's where you've been staying?"

"Yeah. . . After the breakout, Carrie and I went to her place and she was more than happy to let us." Lenny stands up and pushes his chair in before hugging us. Before he can get near the door, Kin comes down from upstairs and stares directly at Lenny before charging directly at him. "I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!"

Corey runs towards Kin and tackles him to the ground, keeping him back. "KIN! HE'S OK!"

"FUCK YOU LENNY! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Kin starts crying as his struggles to break away from Corey lessen more and more. I run up to Kin and hug him till he's calm. "I WANT HIM DEAD!"

"Shh, It's ok Kin, he's here to help. He feels just as bad."

**No One's POV.**

Lenny looks at Corey, who's standing next to him. "I, think I should leave now. . . "

He makes his way to the front door when Corey stops him. "Hey dude, listen Lanes and I are going to a party later on tonight and I think you and Carrie should come."

He turns back at Corey looking confused. "Uh. . . Corey. You do realize police are STILL hunting both of us?"

"Hey, if I talk to Mayor Mellow, I'm sure I can settle things out. . . "

"Well, I'll see what we can do. He shrugs and walks out the door. Corey turns around and goes over to the table to see Laney has calmed Kin down. "Listen Kin. . . I know you want vengeance for Kon, but killing Lenny won't solve anything. He feels just as bad about it." Kin then looks bad and Corey and nods his head.

"Ok, I won't do that again. . . I think I'm gonna go lie down. . ."

Kin then walks back to his room as Corey hugs Laney from behind. "So he's taking it a bit better than I expected. . ."

Laney sighs at this. "I know but. . . What do you think we should do?"

"Well." Corey turns Laney around. "I kinda invited Lenny to the party but I think I should talk to Mayor Mellow. . " Corey pulls his phone out and dials the number as Laney kisses his cheek.

* * *

**AT THE PARTY**

* * *

Corey and Laney arrive to the party at about 7:30 to see almost the entire town's there. They walk in to a bunch of people cheering and asking for autographs, pictures, etc. People urge them to get up on stage for a song and after five minutes, the couple cave in. Instead of playing instruments, they decide to just sing.

**_(Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens - You Are The Music In Me)_**

**_Laney - Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me_**

**_You know the words Once Upon A Time_**  
**_Make you listen._**  
**_There's a reason._**

**_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_**  
**_A little laughter or a happy ever after_**

**_Both - Your harmony to the melody_**  
**_It's echoing inside my head_**

**_A single voice (Single voice)_**  
**_Above the noise_**

**_And like a common thread_**  
**_Corey - Hmm, you're pulling me_**

**_Laney - When I hear my favorite song_**  
**_I know that we belong_**  
**_Corey - Oh, you are the music in me_**

**_Yeah it's living in all of us_**  
**_Laney - And it's brought us here because_**  
**_Both - Because you are the music in me_**

**_Na na na na (Ohh)_**  
**_Na na na na na_**  
**_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_Laney - It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_**  
**_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)_**  
**_There's no name for it (No name for it)_**

**_Both - I'm saying words I never said_**  
**_Corey - And it was easy (So easy)_**  
**_Because you see the real me (I see)_**  
**_Both - As I am_**  
**_You understand_**  
**_And that's more than I've ever known_**

**_Laney - To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_**  
**_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_**

**_Both - And no, I'm not alone_**  
**_Laney - Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_**

**_Both - When I hear my favorite song_**  
**_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_It's living in all of us_**  
**_And it's brought us here because_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_**  
**_Corey - We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_**  
**_Connected and real_**

**_Laney - Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_**

**_Both - Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)_**  
**_You are the music in me (In me)_**

**_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Na na na na_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_**  
**_I know that we belong (We belong)_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_Yeah it's living in all of us_**  
**_It's brought us here because (Here because)_**  
**_You are the music in me_**

**_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Na na na na (Ohh yeah)_**  
**_Na na na na_**  
**_You are the music in me (Yeah)_**

Corey and Laney turn to see the crowd applauding and cheering for an encore. "Thank you guys but tonight's not about us. Maybe we'll come back up later." He takes Laney's hand and the disappear into the crowd to see Lenny clapping at a table. "Wow you guys, I guess my younger self didn't really hear you play. That was amazing!" They hug and chat up a storm before Lenny's phone goes off. "Looks like someone texted me. . ."

"How do you have a phone?"

"It's Mina's. She said I could borrow it for the night. It says. . **'MEET ME IN THE CLOSET IN A MINUTE'** Ahh, must be Carrie." He looks back at the two and smiles. "Excuse me my lady calls." Lenny turns and heads for the closet. Once inside, it's pitch black and he can't see a thing. "Carrie? Are you here babe?"

Before he can say more, Lenny can't help but feel a bit in pain after hearing a squish sound. _Did I step in something?_ He turns on the light, and looks down to see a knife sticking out of his stomach with a bloodstain on it. Lenny starts breathing in short breaths as he looks up and see's the masked figure turning it's head and waving at him. The knife gets taken out of his stomach as he falls to the floor. The figure proceeds to stab him three more times before shutting the light off.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** TWENTY MINUTES TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Corey's POV.**

My hand hurts after signing MANY autographs, I feel carpal tunnel flowing through my hand. People still won't stop bothering us about doing another song. but we haven't broken yet. I turn to talk to Laney to see she's already talking to a woman who I've sworn I've seen before. Walking up to her, she keeps getting more and more familiar. "Hey Lanes, who's this?"

"Oh come on Corey, surely you recognize me. . . " I stare and think but nothing comes to mind. "Sorry, I can't . . ."

"Corey it's me. . . Carrie." It suddenly hits me. "Oh shi-!" She stands up and hugs me before I can say more. "Woah, you look different without blue hair. . "

She sits back down and strokes her brown hair. "Yeah well after I changed my opinion about you guys, I didn't want to copy you."

"Cool." I take a seat next to her and notice Lenny's not there. "Hey, where's Lenny?"

Carrie looks at me confused. "What do you mean? He called my spare phone and said he went home . . He's sick or something. . ." Before we can say anything else, the crowd gets tired of us not singing that they push us back onto the stage. "Ok guys, ONE MORE SONG. . ."

**_(Jackson 5 - I Want You Back)_**

**_Ohhhhhh  
Let me tell you now  
Ohhhh  
(Ohhhh)_**

**_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around_**  
**_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_**  
**_But someone picked you from the bunch_**  
**_One glance was all it took_**  
**_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_**

**_Oh baby give me one more chance_**  
**_(show you that I love you)_**  
**_Won't you please let me_**  
**_(back to your heart)_**  
**_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_**  
**_(let you go baby)_**  
**_But now since I see you in his arms_**  
**_(I want you back)_**  
**_Yes I do now_**  
**_(I want you back)_**  
**_Ooh ooh baby_**  
**_(I want you back)_**  
**_Ya ya ya ya_**  
**_(I want you back)_**  
**_Na na na na_**

**_Tryin' to live without your love_**  
**_Is one long sleepless night_**  
**_Let me show you girl_**  
**_That I know wrong from right_**  
**_Every street you walk on_**  
**_I leave tear stains on the ground_**  
**_Following the girl_**  
**_I didn't even want around_**  
**_Let me tell you now_**

**_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_**  
**_(show you that I love you)_**  
**_Won't you please let me_**  
**_(back to your heart)_**  
**_Oh darlin' I was-_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We get interrupted by a scream that came from the front of the room where people started crowding it and more screams came. Laney and I make our way to the front to see a horror that we didn't think we'd witness. Laney buries her face into my chest and cries as I see Lenny's dead body, surrounded by a pool of blood, lying on the closet floor.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for doing this, I had a bit of writer's block and this is what happened. I'll try to post Chapter 7 within the week. Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	7. Funeral Goodbyes and Shocking Reception

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been on vacation and I've been thinking more and more about my life. . . if it even has a meaning. . well, I don't own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 7: Funeral Goodbyes and Shocking Reception

**Laney's POV.**

After the events from a week ago, the police have again blocked all the ways in and out of this town so we can't leave for a while. Today is the day of the funeral. . . Gosh. . . The last time we were here was for Kon's. I feel terrible about the whole thing.

Corey has tried to relax me to get rid of my stress, it's helped a bit but with this, I'm surprised I haven't taken up drinking. Corey helps me out of the passenger's seat as we make our way to the open-air tent to see almost half the town arriving as well. Carrie has decided to sit next to us while crying on Corey's shoulder. After we all sit down, the Minister speaks up in prayer.

"Today we gather today and we send Lenny to his final resting place knowing he accends to the world beyond. . . The world of eternal dreams. Let us pray. . . Lord-"

As the Minister starts the prayer, I look up to see everyone still praying except for a small girl with red hair wearing a blue striped dress walks over to the open grave, holding something wrapped in a cloth. Though I can't see her face, I know who she is but. . . I don't at the same time. _Who is she? Who were her parents? What is she holding?_

Questions zoom in my head and I look back and forth as the girl unwraps the object. My eyes grow wide and I feel a chill go down my spine to see that the object was the murderer's bloody mask. The girl throws the cloth to the ground and tosses the ask down into the hole and a CLUNK! comes out as it hits the casket. I wipe the few tears from my eyes as I notice the Minister is gone. I look around to see only the mourners with their heads bowed. Getting worried, I tug on Corey's jacket.

"Core. . . Don't you think this is a bit weird? Core?" I turn to see him as if he didn't even hear me. I look over to see the girl about to fall in the grave. "Hey! You're gonna get hurt!" I quickly get up and stop her. But once I turn her around, I look into her face to see . . . _IT'S ME?! HOW IS THAT MY FIVE YEAR OLD SELF?!_ I fall back onto my butt and I see bloodstains appear on the girl's dress.

An arm with a black sleeve and glove rises from the grave and grabs the girl's ankle and-

SNAP! I jump back in my seat and open my eyes to see everything is back to normal. Corey looks over at me worried. "Laney, are you OK? What's wrong?"

I turn and notice that everyone is getting up from their chairs. "Uh. . . Nothing. . I'm fine. . . " I lied as he helped me up. Carrie, swallowed in tears, throws a flower down into the grave before they start digging. I rub my belly after I feel a small kick coming from it. Though having this child will turn out fantastic, I just hope that his or her life will turn out better than ours.

I feel taps on my shoulder and we turn to see. . . Trina?

"Uh. . . Hi. . ."

Corey stands in front of me, protecting me.

"What do you want Trina. . . "

"It's Katrina again but. . . Look. . . I'm not good at apologies but. . . I'm. . . Sorry about that day, I. . . I was a cunt, treating you two like that." Trina's eyes start tearing up, I could tell she felt like shit. I lower Corey's arm and hug Katrina while she hugs back tightly. My right shoulder starts getting moist and I hear Katrina's sobs into my shirt. Suddenly, I feel the hug getting tighter as Corey hugs us both.

"Listen Sis, I'm sorry I've avoided you for all these years. . . .I guess I let my anger get the best of me. . ." We all let go as Corey smiles a bit at his sister. "So where's Mina?"

"Oh, I stopped treating Mina like scum after I moved in with Chris but I've turned myself around, I swear."

"Well, it would be a bit cooler if my older sister could come to the wedding. . . "

"You'd invite me? After all the shit I did to you guys back then?"

"Why not? You ARE family after all."

"Ok, I think I'll be able to make it. . ."

I form a smile as Corey puts his arm around me. "Come on girls, let's eat. . ."

We all turn around and head to our cars.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** A LONG DRIVE TRANSITION! ***

* * *

I continue to ponder over what gender the baby will be when Corey and I drive into the parking lot of the small restaurant. We all get inside and I sit down at a table to think things over. _Why did Lenny get killed? He didn't do anything wrong. . ._ I am then interrupted by Corey who's sitting across from me.

"Lanes, you should really eat something, you look like you're on your deathbed. . . And I can't have you leaving me. . " I see Corey's eyes start watering up a bit so I kiss him for about thirty seconds and accept his food.

I look up to see an announcer on a small stage with a microphone.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I don't think anybody was expecting a live performance today but, here's a special remembrance song performed by Carrie Beff."

The audience clapped and Carrie stepped onto the stage.

"Uh. . Hello. This song is . . . Just something I wrote a few minutes ago. . . Lenny, this one's for you. . ."

(_**Jessica Andrews - You Will Never Be Forgotten)**_

**_I'll always see your face  
The corner of your smile  
And all the little things that no one will ever know  
Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away  
Goodbye is just a word that I will never say_**

**_You will never be forgotten_**  
**_A million days could pass us by_**  
**_But what is time but just a dream_**  
**_Oh I still feel you here with me_**  
**_You're more than a memory_**  
**_Oh you will never be forgotten_**

**_I can't hold your hand_**  
**_Or look into your eyes_**  
**_And when I talk to you_**  
**_It just echoes in my mind_**  
**_But If hearts are made of dust_**  
**_And if we fell from the stars_**  
**_I look up tonight and know just where you are_**

**_You will never be forgotten_**  
**_A million days could pass us by_**  
**_But what is time but just a dream_**  
**_Oh I still feel you here with me_**  
**_You're more than a memory_**  
**_Oh you will never be forgotten_**

**_And the world just keeps on going_**  
**_It has no way of knowing_**  
**_That you're gone_**

**_You will never be forgotten_**  
**_A million days could pass us by_**  
**_But what is time but just a dream_**  
**_Oh I still feel you here with me_**  
**_You're more than a memory_**  
**_Oh you will never be forgotten_**

I wipe tears from my cheek as I see everyone do the same. The room erupted with applause as I see Carrie start to cry even more. She runs to the bathroom in tears as I follow her. I get to her stall and silently knock. "Carrie. . . you OK?"

"Uh. . . yeah. . ." She comes out of the stall with her mascara still running.

"Well, that song was the most moving, emotional song I've heard in a while. . . "

She blushes a bit before hugging me tightly. "Thanks Laney. . . Though Lenny is gone, I kinda feel he's still here . . . in this room. . . "

"Well, it was like that with Kon. . . The band can still feel him."

She shrugs at this. "You know, when we were kids, I always saw a bit of us "Newmans" in you "Grojbands" She looks into my eyes as I feel another kick from inside me. I look down when Carrie's hands raises my head towards her where she leans in and kisses me.

* * *

**I never thought I could take the story from the first this far. . . Hopefully it'll go farther. . . Anyways, please review, you know how I feel about comments. I love them, they lift my spirits. Till next time, Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door***


	8. The Note Of A Rose

**I Don't Own Grojband or ANY of the songs featured in this FanFic.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Starting Over: A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 8: The Note Of A Rose

* * *

**Laney's POV.**

I'm in complete and total shock right now. Carrie's lips pressed up against mine, I can't control my reflexes. I push her off of me, open the bathroom stall door, and end up vomiting. '_Gah! This is so disgusting!'_ A minute goes by until I stop upchucking and I fall on my ass. Once I wipe away the remaining puke from my lips, I turn to see that Carrie has disappeared. My head keep violently throwing thoughts around it nut I try to ignore them as I get up and stumble over to the sink to wash my mouth out.

_'Was it all just a hallucination?'_ I still feel a bit nauseous but I'm still able to walk.

After another minute or so, I walk back out to the crowd and the rest of that day was pretty normal. . . Well as normal as OUR lives can get. With the police still searching for 'The masked figure', we just go back to the house.

* * *

It's been about a week since the funeral and I've been feeling like Corey's been over protective of me. . . But I understand why, with the killer still on the loose and no leads, I'd be over protective too. Hopefully today's ultrasound goes ok. As we walk into the office, a nurse has us sign in before waiting for the doctor.

After about a half and hour of talking to a few fans and signing a few autographs, the nurse then calls our name and we are led into an office.

"Doctor Maverick will see you shortly." She then walked out of the room leaving just me and Corey.

"You nervous? Asked my shaking fiancé.

"No but you might want your adderall Babe." I couldn't help but snicker at this. He then notices himself jittering and tries to calm down.

"What do you the gender is?"

"Well Core, I'm open minded but it I'd have to guess, I hope for a girl."

"Let's hope for the best."

"But what about you? What gender do you want?"

Corey then took my hand and kissed it. "It doesn't matter for me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

My cheeks become insanely red with blush when he says this and there's no hiding it. A few knocks come from the door before a man comes in.

"Hello. . " He looks at his clipboard for a second. "Mr. Riffin and Ms. Penn. I'm Dr. Maverick and I understand it you're here for an ultrasound?"

"Yes sir." I say with some nervousness in my voice

"Ok, then let's get started."

Corey then helped me into the chair as Dr. Maverick want turning on the machine. I roll my shirt up as Corey sat next to me.

"This'll be a bit cold. . ." Dr. Maverick said before he started putting some kind of jelly on my stomach.

"That's normal." He chucked a bit as he started pressing some buttons. He then used a weird looking device and scanned my belly while we all looked at the tiny screen next to me. The screen comes on with a BLIP. A barely distinguishable black and white image appears...

"The heart seems strong, very strong in fact." Dr. Maverick formed a small smile. "Let's hear it."

He then flicks a switch and a steady rhythmic beat begins on the track, coming from a speaker above the monitor.

"It looks like. . . . twins." Dr. Maverick told us.

Corey looked almost as joyed as I am when he hugs me. I start watching the screen again, fascinated. Suddenly the picture begins to shift and distort with electronic spasms. The sound of the baby's heartbeat begins to grow louder and

surreal. A worried look grows on my face as I turns apprehensively to Corey and Dr. Maverick, who are oblivious to any of this. The walls behind me starts to pulsate…becoming flesh-like.

It ripples blue-red with veins. I feel like I'm gonna puke again. Then...a gaping hole opens and I'm are staring into the fetal canal! **WHOOSH!**

I'm then sucked through the opening! While flying through a landscape of pulsing blood vessels and living tissue, I can tell I'm seeing the inside of my body.

An enormous valve stretches open and the beam of light shoots through it, then drops down.

I float up, into darkness and see. . . a translucent figure, ethereal. I'm then caught in a glow of light. When I open my eyes, I see in shock, my unborn babies, glowing with innocence. Floating. . . .

As I approach my children, I'm the happiest person, fascinated...enchanted.

Until I see something beyond the babies. . . a face, protruding from the uterine wall.

"What the. . . " I float a bit to the right and a giant chills crawl up and down my back. . . .

The Masked Figure . . . .

It forms a small smile before talking in its distorted voice.

"Hi Laney!" It starts laughing as it's eyes glow green.

I can only react in fear as I see the umbilical chords beginning to bulge as something forces its way through it toward the babies. The bulge moves down the chord, then a second one enters from

the wall...both "things" travel toward the fetus' bellies like golf balls moving through a python.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I yell at the figure but that just makes the figure laugh even more maniacally.

"Friends count" It started as the "things" continued to move towards the twins. "But it's the family ties that cut deep."

I'm then blinded again by another bright shine of light as the "things" reach the babies.

"What's it doing to my babies?!" I scream as I open my eyes to see I'm back in Dr. Maverick's office.

"Whoa, Lanes." Corey holds my shoulders lightly. "Are you ok?

I look around, confused and my stress level dies down.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry Core. . . Just a bad dream. . ."

Dr. Maverick didn't seem to worried. "Those may happen a bit more often during your last few months of pregnancy. Don't worry, they'll go away.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** AN AWKWARD RIDE TRANSITION! ***

* * *

**Corey's POV**

We're on our way back to the house and Laney looks like she's really sick.

"Lanes. . . You ok?"

She looks at me and sighs.

"I don't know Babe. . .I just. . don't want to go to sleep. . ."

"I know how you feel. . . I've been having nightmares about that-"

"Masked figure?" She looks back at me with bags under her eyes.

I sigh and nod my head in response.

"How about we sing something to shake the nervousness off?"

She nods back but looks out the closed window again. I then clear my throat before starting.

_**(Bette Midler - The Rose)**_

**_Corey - Some say love, it is a river,  
that drowns the tender reed,  
Some say love, it is a razor,  
that leaves your soul to bleed  
Laney - Some say love, it is a hunger,  
and endless aching need.  
I say love, it is a flower,  
and you, is only seed._**

**_Both - It's the heart, afraid of breaking,_**  
**_that never learns to dance,_**  
**_It's the dream afraid of waking,_**  
**_that never takes the chance._**  
**_It's the one, who won't be taken_**  
**_who cannot seem to be,_**  
**_And the soul afraid of dying,_**  
**_That never learns to live!_**

**_When the night has been too lonely,_**  
**_and the road has been too long,_**  
**_And you think, that love is only,_**  
**_for the lucky and the strong!_**

**_Just remember, in the winter,_**  
**_far beneath, the bitter snow,_**  
**_lies the seed, that with the suns love,_**  
**_in the spring, becomes the Rose.._**

We reach the end of the song just as we pull into the driveway of my old house. Once I park the car, I turn to Laney and she surprises me with a make out session that lasts till we get a call from an Unknown number.

"Just when things were getting good." Laney says with a lustful smile.

I pick up the phone and, with my curiosity being high, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Corey Riffin, lead singer, guitarist, and manager of Grojband?" The voice sounded official.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Joseph Walker, founder and CEO of Dragonsoldier Pictures."

My eyes grew wide as I put him on speaker phone.

"Who is it?" Laney asked me in curiosity.

"Joseph Walker." I whisper back.

She then becomes excited once I mention his name. I clear my throat so that I sound more professional.

"Yes Mr. Walker. How goes the movie business?"

"It goes good Corey. Anyways, I'm contacting you because I would like to give you an opportunity of a lifetime. A Grojband movie deal."

Once he said that, I felt as if my mind had collapsed into itself and was now being scattered throughout my body. I was blocking almost everything out of my head when I heard a faint sound that sounded like my Lanes.

"Core? Corey? Are you ok?" She was shaking me as I finally snapped out of it. "Thought I lost ya there." She chuckled a bit.

I stutter for a second before going back to the phone.

"Uh. . .Mr Walker?"

"Yes Mr. Riffin?"

"I can say yes to that deal."

Laney then jumped on me as I held her and she started kissing me all over my face.

"Excellent." Joseph said. "My people can arrange a meeting with you and your band in Peaceville for a week from now. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. . " I say back with Laney still kissing me.

"Perfect! Can't wait to meet ya! Also, I was trying to contact Ms. Carrie Beff about this since she's apart of it too but I can't seem to reach her." This has Laney and I a bit more concerned. "Could you try to get a hold of her?"

"Uh. . . Sure. . ." I say back nervously.

"Thank you again for your time Mr. Riffin and have a nice day."

A dial tone followed by a small beep came from my phone as we then drive to Mina's house.

* * *

*** (TRANSITION) **** TO THE BEFF'S TRANSITION! ***

* * *

We pull up to Mina's house, which looks unchanged from when I was a kid, and see the door standing open. I'd already called Kin and Jake about the movie deal and they were both just excited as Laney and I were. As we enter the house, a noise comes from upstairs ending with a groan.

"Core. . . " Laney looked worried. "That sounded like Carrie!"

With that, we race upstairs and open Carrie's door to see a shocking sight. Laney buries her face into my chest as we had both seen Carrie. . . Hanging over the floor . . . With a rope around her neck. . . .

I can't help the fear in my system shake me as if i were shivering when I look to my left. On Carrie's nightstand was an envelope that had a note sticking out of it. Lanes looked up as I grabbed the note and we both read the horror from it. Written in blood were the words:

_**I KILLED HIM. . . **_

* * *

I am EXTREMELY POSITIVELY sorry for the GIANT delay with this chapter. Here's what happened: Writer's block, school, laziness, and no time at all. I will continue this story till it is done so don't worry. I might have a contest for this story but I'll let you decide.

Don't forget to review or PM me your thoughts on this!

Also I am working on a few more stories so I won't be leaving yet lol. Funny thing, I wrote this while watching a Nightmare On Elm Street marathon, some of my inspiration lol.

Thanks For Coming Out Everyone! *Slams Groj Door*


End file.
